1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flat spring for a voice coil motor and a voice coil motor using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various optical devices such as a miniature digital camera on a mobile phone or a high resolution digital camera are developed.
In a case of the miniature digital camera on the mobile phone, a distance between an image sensor for adjusting a focal point and a lens adjusting a distance to a lens or magnification was unable to be controlled in a conventional technology. But recently an actuator adjusting the distance between the image sensor and the lens such as a voice coil motor is developed to adjust the function.
The voice coil motor includes a bobbin storing the lens and a flat spring elastically supporting the bobbin. The flat spring is produced by pressing or etching an extremely thin metal plate. Performance of the flat spring has a great effect on performance of the voice coil motor.
The flat spring receives a repetitive stress from drive of the bobbin, thus durability of the flat spring is greatly decreased as a result of the repetitive drive of the bobbin.